Make Her Happy
by The Alley Behind the Tavern
Summary: Afraid of disappointing Lilly for their first mating season together, Garth turns to Humphrey for help.


Make Her Happy

by Shady Larry

* * *

To many a wolf, mating season was a most cumbersome period. The fact that the two wolf packs were now united didn't really bode well for the season. Anxiety and anticipation ran almost virally through Jasper Park, particularly on the less experienced of the pack. Mature wolves who had already found mates were of questionable repute. On one side, they were viewed as stable members of the pack who would see mating season as no trouble at all, but on the other side, they were viewed upon with jealousy at having found a mate. Naturally, it was the adolescent wolves who were suffering the most. They were caught right in the horns of dilemma: they were as yet unwilling to give up the carefree period of childhood, but they were also physically maturing. It was rare for an adolescent to have a mate during their first mating season, even more so if it was an Omega member of the pack, and that was what worried Garth the most.

The brown-furred wolf stared at the setting sun anxiously atop his perch on the rocks. What he wouldn't give to have the day end so much sooner, and in doing so, have mating season end so much sooner. Garth was happy with Lilly, and the fact that this was both his and her first mating season too did not help in the slightest. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a white-furred wolf approach, until she was sitting right next to him.

"Hey you!" said Lilly sweetly as she attempted to rub her nose on her mate's.

Garth returned the gesture, but kept silent. He tensed up as Lilly sat down beside him, snuggling up to him to enjoy the evening air. Such close proximity to his mate almost threw him over the edge, but somehow, he managed to keep from throwing himself right at her. While he strived to reign in his emotions, the same could not be said for his body. Already he could feel a burning hot sensation in the lower parts of his body. His mate was in heat, as were most of the females during this time, and he could smell it in the air. How Lilly managed to keep herself so composed despite her almost scorching allure Garth would never know, but what he did know is that it made him feel even more strongly for her. Her aura was overwhelming and he couldn't stand it any longer, but he knew eventually he would have to do _it_ with Lilly, only that he wanted to make a great impression. It was after all, both their first times.

"Something wrong Garth?" she asked with concern, but to him sounded more like a tease. "You've been awfully quiet lately."

"Oh…it's nothing." he lied, not daring to look Lilly in the eyes, afraid of what he might do if he did.

"Is this about mating season Garth?"

'_Shit. How is she able to do that?_' he thought, his body feeling like it was exploding from the inside. _She_ was _his_ mate, and there shouldn't be any reason why he can't come straightforward with her. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, Garth!" she chuckled, her voice so sickeningly powerful it made him shudder. "That's nothing to be worried about." He almost leapt up in surprise as he felt Lilly place her paw on his. "I know that you're trying to make it something great and perfect, you know, like you, and that you're having some stress with having to deal with this whole mating thing. But, what I'd like you to know is that I trust you completely, alright?"

Garth steeled himself and dared to look right into Lilly's purple eyes beaming radiantly at him. "Alright." he said, a smile quickly forming on his face.

"Look, take your time. If you're not comfortable doing _it_ now, we can always wait until next time, okay?"

"Okay." he whispered, looking away from her.

"Now, I've got to go." she said, licking the side of his face before disappearing down the hill.

Garth honestly couldn't believe that he was with her. The fact that she would put that amount of faith and trust in him … only made things a hell of a lot worse. Now he had to put even more effort to make it – as she put it – perfect, like him. As he was on the verge of a full-blown panic, he sprang down the hill and into the forest looking for the one wolf who knew exactly what he was going through.

* * *

Humphrey looked at the red-furred Alpha before him with an expression of curiosity and derision.

"And now she wants the whole thing to be perfect!" Garth finished, panting in exhaustion.

"Right…" Humphrey said slowly, not taking his eyes off his friend. "And this concerns me how exactly?"

"Look, we're kind of both in the same rut here!" he said, straining to catch his breath.

"Oh no, you couldn't be any more wrong, my friend." replied the grey wolf as he turned around, brushing Garth's face with his tail as he did so.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" growled Garth as he swiped at Humphrey's tail.

"It means that I'm past the rut and you are still in _it_!" he said nonchalantly, still not turning to look at Garth and walking down the forest trail.

"Wait what?" Garth stopped completely, looking at Humphrey quizzically. "How did – have you and Kate already…"

"Finally figured it out, eh detective?" chuckled Humphrey, finally turning around as he didn't want to miss the stupid look on Garth's face. "We did it last night, as a matter of fact."

"La-last night?" stuttered the Alpha, unwilling to believe that this once lowly Omega beat him to the punch. Honestly, he thought that Humphrey would be having even more trouble than him. "Mating season only begun last night!"

"Yup." piped up Humphrey, almost laughing at Garth but instead continuing to walk along the path. "You seem surprised."

"Ha-how did you even?" Garth, who was walking behind Humphrey, suddenly realized he was stammering and took a deep breath. "And how was it?"

"Eh? Well it was fun…"

"For Kate, I mean."

"Oh, well for her, it was 'magical', as she put it. But then again, it was me doing all the work."

"Humphrey," Garth said slowly, trying his best to moderate his voice. "How do you know all this stuff about mating?"

"Ah, now you see this isn't one of the things they teach you Alphas. You guys are all groomed, and primped up to be top dog, and taught and trained to be vicious killers, whereas we Omegas take to the front lines and take life head on, and a great big part of life…is sex."

"That doesn't really answer my question." said Garth blankly as he dashed to keep up with Humphrey quickening his pace.

"I know. I'm not finished yet. You Alphas see life from atop your high perches, where everything just seems so small to you, but let me tell you, the little things count, and boy do they count for a lot. You don't tend to overhear the other wolves speaking of mating, nor do you tend to look inside burrow dens just to see a pair of jackrabbits humping each other's brains out, nor do you…"

"Alright, I get it." said Garth with clenched teeth.

"Well, the point is, you don't get to know about these things until you actually have to know them. Alphas got tons of responsibilities, kind of boring if you ask me, but not one of those responsibilities is preparing for all the crap life is going to throw your way."

Garth narrowed his eyes as he followed Humphrey through the wood. The former Omega did have a point, one that in particular was incredibly true. Once, Garth viewed the lives the Omegas led as shallow and worthless, but only now did he realize that he was wrong…dead wrong.

"So as an Omega, it's only inevitable that your curiosity kind of gets the better of you. Before you know it, you're doing all sorts of things to yourself, trying to find out what feels better, even trying to watch someone do it just so you can learn. Well, that's life, for us anyway."

Although Humphrey didn't see it, Garth nodded in agreement to everything he said. Only then did it occur to him that Lilly was also once an Omega. Despite her shy nature back then, hadn't she also led the same life Humphrey had? The thought of Lilly actually exploring her feminism sexually…stirred Garth more deeply than having her next to him in heat.

"We're here." announced Humphrey, abruptly coming to a stop at a grassy clearing, the full moon overhead the only source of illumination. Garth could hear the soft splashes of running water, and looked up at his companion.

"Err, Humphrey, what is here?" asked Garth as he walked over to the former-Omega, who was staring at a nearby pool, its surface reflecting the moonlight and dotted with-

"Lilies?" said Garth out loud, looking at the pearly-white flowers with awe.

"Well, way back before, this was where me, Lilly and the other Omegas used to hang out." Humphrey said casually as he stood beside Garth. "Lilly liked this place since it was so quiet, and eventually, we liked it too."

Judging by Humphrey's tone of voice alone, Garth knew that this place may have some underlying significance to both him, and apparently, Lilly. Garth eyed Humphrey suspiciously, as the grey-furred wolf suddenly spoke in a cautious manner, as if trying to decide how best to tell bad news.

"This was where Lilly and I – kind of – got to explore each other's…"

Humphrey didn't even have to finish his sentence to make Garth reel back in horror.

"You and-and…and Lilly?" whispered Garth in awe, afraid that his voice might carry and someone else might overhear.

"We were pups back then." said Humphrey with his head bowed. "We saw a pair of elk doing it and we were just curious, and we just wanted to know what it was like." He turned to face Garth, but at the look on his face, he quickly added, "But it was nothing, really."

Garth eased up, but he didn't take his eyes off Humphrey. He couldn't believe it. So it wasn't Lilly's first time? And she gave her virginity to, of all creatures on this Earth, Humphrey? How many times have they done it since then? Did she like it? Would he be able to do better? Was this why she seemed so composed earlier when she was clearly in heat? His mind was buzzing with questions, but he kept his faced composed.

"Which is kind of why I brought you here Garth." said Humphrey cautiously, verbally testing to see if the ground was safe to tread upon.

"Eh, what?" said the Alpha in surprise, taken off guard by what he said.

Seeing that it was safe to proceed, Humphrey sat down and returned to his normal, casual self. "Look, when you were training to become Alpha, you never got to experience any of this stuff. So, it would only be fair if I taught it to you."

"'Taught it to me'?" repeated Garth, staring at the grey-furred wolf dumbfounded.

"Let's face it: it's mating season, and ho-ho, you've got a mate. Following me here?"

Garth nodded, unsure of where this was going but having a vague idea nonetheless.

"If you hadn't had any experience in this part of life, then you're armed with only your instincts, and as we both know, instincts can only get you so far. Now, add a little finesse and a small touch of creativity and it becomes an art."

Somehow the Alpha now knew what it was that made Kate call her mating with Humphrey 'magical'. On the surface Humphrey may seem carefree and irresponsible, but beneath that front he was undeniably and deviously romantic.

"Over the years, I've been doing a few experiments of my own, based on what Lilly taught me, some of the more amorous couples of Jasper Park, and a few chance encounters with adventurous humans looking to get lovey-dovey in the woods; and the results are nothing short of spectacular."

"Where are you getting at Humphrey?" Garth asked innocuously, but sensing his friend's aura had shifted, as if it became warmer.

"I'm going to teach you how to show Lilly the night of her life!" said Humphrey enthusiastically, springing up and moving to a nearby patch of grass.

"And just how are you going to that?" said the Alpha skeptically but intrigued nonetheless as he approached the grey-furred wolf.

"Well, I could lecture you on the finer points of love-making but that would take too much time, and frankly, it's really boring. No, no, you're going to learn from experience."

"Experience?" he blurted, suddenly realizing what Humphrey intended.

"That's how I learned it. That's how Lilly learned it; and now, that's how you're going to learn It." said Humphrey as he lay down on the grass and wagged his tail.

"Oh-no-no-no-no!" stammered Garth as he backed up a paw. "Humphrey, why are you doing this?"

"To help you, and maybe make up to you after you know, me and Lilly?" he said softly before trailing off.

"But this is insane! We're both guys. I mean, isn't that weird to you?" protested Garth, backing up another paw.

"It wasn't weird for Shaky, Salty and Mooch. So why's it weird for you?"

"Wait, what?"

"Lilly and I weren't the only Omegas Barf!" said Humphrey as he slowly started to lose his patience.

"So all of you did this? Even guys?" shouted Garth, about to turn tail and run. "No way in hell I'm going to do this!"

"Fine" Humphrey yelled back, standing up and turning around to walk away. "Make terrible sex to your mate Lilly!"

At the mere mention of Lilly's name, Garth stopped and stared, dumbstruck at Humphrey. A second later, Humphrey started to walk to the edge of the clearing. With this action and the maelstrom of emotions caused by Humphrey's words, Garth _whimpered_, and before he knew it, he was chasing after him.

"Wait! Humphrey, come back!" yelled Garth as he ran to his companion.

"Why?" the former Omega said, not even stopping or turning around.

"I need you to teach me how to make love."

Under normal circumstances, Garth thought that these were words he was never going to say. Up until mating season began, he was confident and happy about his relationship with Lilly. But here he was, asking Humphrey to teach him how to properly _mate_ with Lilly, all because he felt himself inadequate when it came to these matters.

"You'll do what I tell you to do?" Humphrey said plainly.

"Yes!" he said desperately.

"And you won't have any problems with any of it?"

"No, I promise!"

"Alright then"

In a span of a few seconds, Humphrey reassumed his reclining position on the grass, beckoning Garth towards him. The Alpha gulped and approached him, running his eyes over Humphrey's lean body, amazed that this little wolf knew so much.

"We can skip the other half of the lesson since when you guys mate, Lilly will know what she's doing. But the most important part of is to pay attention to her _actions_, and responding with the appropriate _reaction_, kind of like hunting. That should be your instinct. Now, based on me and Lilly's earlier experiments, the female wolf has what I call 'pleasure zones'. If you hit them, the better it feels, for both of you. Let's start with the simplest and most obvious one: the muzzle."

Garth frowned, but he dared not question his teacher. He was still uncomfortable about the whole thing, but he might as well do what his father advised him to do in a despicable or otherwise disgusting situation that needed to be done: '_Just get it the hell over with_'. Humphrey, however, mistook his thinking for hesitation.

"Just kiss me Barf!" he said using the nickname in exasperation.

Breathing deeply, Garth touched the end of his muzzle to the side of Humphrey's face, touching it for a split-second before pulling away completely.

"Oh, what the hell was that?" cried Humphrey before slapping his paw on his forehead. "Look, if you're having trouble, just kiss me how you would kiss Lilly. Now, do it again."

Taking the advice, Garth closed his eyes and pictured Lilly's beautiful smile. His eyes still closed, he brought his head down, only to for his mouth to make contact with Humphrey's nose. Just as was about to withdraw and apologize, he felt Humphrey's paws grab hold of his head and pull it towards him, locking them in a kiss. Garth's first impulse was to pull away, as he realized it was _Humphrey_ he was kissing, but resisted it and instead remained passive. After a moment, he felt his face flush, and remembered both his father's and Humphrey's words. With the image of Lilly still in his mind, Garth shifted his muzzle and deepened the kiss. Humphrey adjusted instantly, causing Garth to moan.

"Mm…"

As soon as he moaned, he felt Humphrey take it a step farther, as if he knew what he was doing, and shifted his jaw slightly. Remembering what he said about reactions, Garth followed his lead and slid his tongue into Humphrey's mouth. Garth knew Humphrey wasn't one to be outdone, and started as he felt Humphrey's paws pull him in closer. Taking the liberty to explore Humphrey's mouth with his tongue, he suddenly felt hot, particularly in his lower regions. Soon enough, they were both moaning into each other's muzzles. Truth be told, Garth was starting to enjoy it, fully realizing that it was his friend, his brother-in-law: a fun-loving, wild Omega named Humphrey he was kissing. He almost whimpered in complaint as the said Omega broke the kiss and gasped for breath.

"Nicely done…Garth." whispered Humphrey as he panted for breath, his paws still around the Alpha. "Now, it's important to remember that your muzzle and tongue are great tools, but they aren't the only ones you can use. Try using your paws, your chest, anything you can use. Also try to follow your instincts, but only to a point. There's also the second zone: the collar."

Nodding back at him and making a mental note of everything, Garth happily dove down to meet Humphrey's muzzle. He quickly slipped his tongue back into Humphrey's mouth, before using his right paw to gently massage Humphrey's side, rewarding him with a satisfied moan. His 'teacher' was now more generous with his moans, which only spurred him on. He broke away from Humphrey's muzzle, only to begin working on his neck. He could feel something stirring within his loins, and the heat radiating from Humphrey's.

"Garth…ah." exclaimed the Omega as the Alpha nipped at his shoulder.

Garth pulled away and smiled at him, which quickly turned to a frown as Humphrey pushed him away and sat upright.

"Ah, what do you know? It works." chuckled Humphrey, rubbing the spot that Garth nipped.

Garth followed his gaze and looked down to see his erection poking out of its sheath, the knot slowly starting to inflate. Up until now, Garth hadn't really paid attention to it, but even he could say that it was rather impressive. He looked at Humphrey's own, which was certainly smaller. It gave him an odd sense of pride.

It would be some time however, before Garth could put it to use. Humphrey made it clear that he should learn how to maximize each zone before coming to the finale, which even then Garth had to exploit as many zones as possible.

"The key is variety." Humphrey said in between moans as Garth flicked his tongue into his opening, his legs flailing in the air. "Try to keep them off balance…ah…and always make them…oh…keep guessing."

"Like what I'm about to do now?" growled Garth deviously as he hopped on top of Humphrey, the tip of his erection prodding the moistened tail-hole.

"Oh, exactly!" exclaimed the Omega, wrapping his paws around the Alpha, satisfied that his 'student' was progressing quickly. He groaned as Garth pushed it all the way in, until their hips made contact.

"Does it hurt?" said Garth apologetically, looking into Humphrey's eyes.

"It is fine, since it's going to get better…way better." groaned the Omega, holding onto the Alpha tightly. "Besides…Mooch was kind of bigger…"

Garth chuckled before thrusting his hips against Humphrey's. He started off slow, not wanting to pressure Humphrey too much but remembering to move his paws around every now and then. While he waited for Humphrey to adjust, he thought of what it would be like if it were Lilly under him instead. It would be a lot harder, since she was the one he was trying to impress. Since, at one point, Lilly and Humphrey were once technically mates, he wondered if he could outperform Humphrey.

'_Well of course I could!_' thought Garth, slowly pulling out before pushing it in again. '_Humphrey didn't know what he knows now back then! And now, he's teaching me the best of what he knows!_'

But what if Lilly was the one who outperformed him? Garth grinned mischievously at the thought of battling it out with Lilly to see who was better. After all, she's had a lot of experience whereas Garth only had one night of it…and it was with Humphrey. Wait…it was with _Humphrey_! He was practically her equal, or maybe even better than her! And if Garth just remembered everything Humphrey taught him, he could hold his own against her.

"Oh, Garth!" moaned Humphrey as Garth thrust back in. Taking it as a signal to go faster, he gladly obliged, slowly increasing the tempo of his thrusts until Humphrey was moaning uncontrollably.

Garth himself was in a whirlwind of pleasure, allowing his feral instincts to take over, which instructed him hump the little Omega under him as fast and as hard as he could. He could feel Humphrey radiate with heat as he himself felt a pressure in his loins start to build up. He growled as the pressure overwhelmed him, finally roaring in delight as he climaxed, pushing his knot deep into Humphrey's tail-hole. He opened his eyes to see that Humphrey had climaxed as well, sticky white fluid matting the grey fur on his belly. Garth's senses grew hazy as it took the whole experience in: the exhaustion, the moans of the wolf he just mated with, the scent of semen, and straining of the knot still buried in Humphrey.

"Garth…that was…uh…" whispered Humphrey, barely able to get his words out from panting so heavily.

"Good." completed the Alpha, his legs shaking with exhaustion. Mustering what little strength he had left after the rather passionate 'lesson', he rolled over, pulling Humphrey on top of him lest his legs give way, crushing the little Omega under him. Humphrey chuckled as he lay down on Garth, the semen on his chest sticking their fur together.

"Well, looks like you aced the test."

"I did?"

"Yup, you did."

"Humphrey?"

"Yes?"

"Wolves don't really do it in that way. Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh, that's how humans do it. A hiker and his girlfriend came up to Jasper Park but they uh…took a little detour. Lilly and I just…uh…happened to be in the area at the time."

"It feels good. Should Lilly and I do it that way?"

"Do whatever you can…so long as it makes her happy."

"Always…"

* * *

Lilly was screaming in ecstasy as Garth continued to thrust in and out of her, his speed increasing with each thrust. The white-furred female lay on a bed of grass decorated with lilies from the nearby pond, a pleasant gesture on part of her mate, her paws up in the air and her mate on top in dominance. Despite all her self-training of restraint, she buckled uncontrollably under Garth's onslaught, his thrusts growing more powerful as they quickened.

She was so happy that Garth was with her now, and how he can make anything dull seem so bright and full of life. Before she met him, she was this shy, withdrawn, silent individual; living in her sister's shadow, and rejected to the Omegas, her only friends. But look at her now: she was ablaze with the energy that Garth empowered her with. She helped him find his howl, and he helped her find herself. She couldn't help but think of it as a rather fair trade.

They roared into the night as they climaxed almost simultaneously. The echoes of their howls soon replaced with pants of exhaustion. She looked into Garth's eyes…and by doing so realized the extent of just how much she loved him.

"So…"said Garth, as he panted heavily "Was it good?"

"No." said Lilly softly, before chuckling at the expression of shock on Garth's face.

"It was _perfect_."

They both giggled before she wrapped her paws around his neck, breathing in his scent and listening to the throbbing of his heartbeat.

Lilly may be shy, but she was no idiot. The previous evening, Garth was all fidgety about mating season, to point of being unable to look her in the eye. Of course, she wanted nothing more at that time than to have Garth ravish her then and there, but her self-restraint persevered. It was incredibly obvious how he became the bold, seductive wolf presently on top of her. The moves, the style, the allure, the ambience, the choice of location, and even the use of her favorite position were all dead giveaways as to who was responsible for turning Garth into her mate.

'_After all this time, you still haven't changed have you…eh, Humphrey?_'

"Humphrey!"

* * *

The grey-furred wolf turned around to see Garth and Lilly entering through the mouth of his and his mate's cave. Roused by the sound of her sister's voice, Kate let out a huge yawn before walking up to Lilly and resting her head on her neck in greeting.

"Good morning to you too Garth!" she said, offering a small peck on his cheek.

"You too Kate." said the Alpha, turning his head to receive it.

"I hope you dropped by for more than 'hellos' and 'good mornings'." said Kate expectantly.

"Always intuitive, eh sis?" giggled Lilly. "Dad wants to see the both of us after breakfast."

"I guess we'd better get going then." said Garth casually, his gaze lingering for a moment on Humphrey before heading out the cave.

"Yeah, see you later then." said the white-furred wolf. She turned to follow her mate, but paused before dashing to Humphrey and pulling him into a tight embrace. After a quick smile, she disappeared out of the cave door.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Kate asked with a brow raised. "What's with the hug?"

"Nothing." said Humphrey with a big grin on his face. "It's just that those two got some action last night."

"Let me guess, you taught Barf over there some of your moves?"

"You are intuitive." exclaimed Humphrey in mock surprise, moving closer to Kate.

"Well, I hope you've learned some new tricks then." she said seductively.

"Interesting." he growled in the same manner. "When does Winston have to see you again?"

"Not for another hour." she said, placing a golden-furred paw on her mate's chest. "And after you show me your new tricks, maybe you could go get me some breakfast?"

"Oh, anything for you…babe"


End file.
